everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Locket Huntsman
Locket Huntsman is the tomboy daughter of the 9th huntsman from the tale, The twelve huntsman and is a 2015 introduced and all round character. She is a rebel due to her not wanting to be play the role of her mother but to write her own tale where she is the hero and saves the day. Potrayal Lockets voice actress of choice would be Selena Gomez. Her face clam is still in deciding. Character Personality Locket is a wild carefree type of girl who loves the woods. Her carefree personality often comes from her father, who in a similar manner to her mother, is also a huntsman. Due to her upbringing in seeing that everyone deserves a choice, this has lead her to support the rebels in their choice. Locket can also be described to sometimes be a bit arrogrent now and then to the royals slightly. This is mainly due to her opinion on damsels in distress who have to have a prince or boy come to their rescue. This is also one of the reasons why she is a rebel, this is mainly due to the fact that she looks up to her father more then her mother and wants to be the hero of her story. Locket has a love for going into the woods though in her spare time, often on her own in order to get some peace from school. Though when she uses her ax, it is often to just cut down wood or something, as she has a small thing against killing animals. Despite being carefree though, she sometimes can be rather shy and often not talk to people she doesn't know yet. She is also the sporty type and loves running the most, though she is known to do a bit wall climbing now and then. Appearance Locket is a average height girl with tanned skin and long dark red hair that she always leaves down but always wears a hair clip to keep her fringe back slightly and has green eyes. Her fashion sense is green and wood themed but also tomboy style and she is always seen wearing a jacket and is always seen with her bag with her ax ready to use. Fairy tale: The twelve huntsman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Huntsmen Once there was a prince who was betrothed to a beautiful maiden whom he loved. One day, the prince was summoned to his father's deathbed and was so grief-stricken that he promised he would marry the neighboring princess whom his father wished he would marry. After his father died and the prince became king, he felt bound by his promise to marry the other princess. His fiancee heard of the new king's promise and asked her father for eleven maidens who looked exactly like her. Each maiden dressed as huntsman went to the kings court. At court, the king had a lion who knew everything. It told him that the huntsmen were women, and to test the, the king should put peas on the floor: a man's firm step would crush them, while a woman's would make them roll. The maiden heard this and warned her companions to step firmly. And so, when the huntsmen stepped on the peas, they were crushed. The lion then said the king should put spinning wheels in the room, betraying the maidens' interest. Once again, the maiden learned of the lion's plan and warned her companions. The lion soon fell from favor as the king believed he did not know everything, as once thought. When the king's new bride entered court, the maiden fainted. Fearing that a faithful servant had fallen ill, the king came to her aid and found she had the ring he had given her. He dismissed the new bride and married the maiden, and restored the lion to favor as it had seen the truth. How locket comes in to it? Locket's mother, the 9th maiden who dressed as a huntsman, soon met a fellow huntsman in the woods and fell in love with him in the end. A few years after their marriage, they had their only child, Locket, who was soon given her mothers role and was homeschooled till now. Relationships Family Locket is the daughter of the 9th maiden who dressed up as a huntsman in the tale and a huntsman from the woods. She is also actually their 3rd child, but due to the 2 before her dying at child bird for unknown reasons, locket to her parents is considered their miracle child due to her surviving child birth. Her relationship with her parents is considered good in lockets books as she loves her family but in debate on which parent shes more close to, its her father who shes close too more as he taught her anything she needed to know about being a huntsman, despite her never actually doing anything huntsman like in the tale. She also has a good relationship with her mother though its confirmed that her mother is protective of her daughter and insisted on home schooling locket until the headmaster sent out the letter to her mother that stated locket needed to come to school, leading to her to going to EAH. She also has a few unnamed aunts who were some of the 11 maidens while also having at least 3 younger cousins and 2 cousins near her age, though how she gets along with them is unknown yet. Friends Locket is close friends with Tee Oceans, aka her roommate, mainly due to the fact that both girls share the love for adventure, the same goes for Clarice Tick. Though they dont consider each other best friends, Rouge boots and her have been seen together more then once. She also considers Hunter huntsman and Ashlynn ella nice as well but hasn't listed them as friends yet. Pet Locket currently owns a pet raven who she named Millicent, mainly after a book character from her favorite adventure series, Secret keepers. Millicent is often seen with locket in the forest and sometimes on lockets and tee's window. Romance Locket is currently single and has no crushes. She claims she will only fall in love when the time is right, and when the person she falls in love with likes her for herself then just the looks. Despite claiming she likes boys and girls, she is often seen getting flustered around girls more then boys. Image Gallery LocketHunstmanFanArt.png|Locket by Rudino.raagas LocketHuntsmanLegacyDayFA.png|Locket legacy day by Rudino.raagas LocketHuntsmanGettingFairestFA.png|Locket getting fairest by Rudino.raagas Category:The Twelve Huntsmen Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Pinks OCs